


Another Night

by EasyWolfOven



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 05:45:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1293523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EasyWolfOven/pseuds/EasyWolfOven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey spends the night at the Gallagher house. 4x08 compliant</p>
            </blockquote>





	Another Night

Mickey shifted on the floor of the Gallagher boys' room uncomfortably, wafting dust bunnies up from under the bed next to him. He flopped onto his back, flat pillow barely propping his head up, and stared at the ceiling. The house was quiet, just the sounds of steady breathing and the drip of the bathroom faucet down the hall. Nothing like his own house, with the roaring snores of his father and brothers. Or, worse, their yells.

Ian turned over above him, now resting with his face at the edge of the bed, an arm slung over the side. Mickey reached out, traced the pale line of a finger with his thumb. It twitched. He trailed a finger along another. Ian's whole hand jerked.

"What're you doin'?" A voice slurred.

Mickey snatched his hand back, caught. "Nothin' man, go back to sleep." He whispered, curling in under his quilt.

Ian rubbed at his eyes and leaned further over the bed. "Nah, I'm up now. You havin' trouble sleeping? You look wide awake, dude." His hushed voice was raspy, and Mickey hoped that Liam and Carl wouldn't wake up. He didn't feel like dealing with them, too.

"It's fine." He looked away and picked at some loose thread on his pillow.

"You want some water or something?" Ian was sitting up now, ready to swing his legs over the side of the bed. 

"No, man, I told you-"

"Just get up." Ian kicked him as he walked by.

Mickey rolled his eyes and stood to follow. He checked that the others were still asleep before padding out of the room on socked feet. He wound his way through the hallway and down the stairs into the kitchen, where he found Ian with two glasses of milk.  


"Milk, huh? You gonna read me a story next, Firecrotch?" Mickey hopped up on the counter and took a glass, taking a long gulp.  


"Maybe." Ian bumped his thigh with a hand, letting it linger before returning to his glass. When he'd finished his drink he tugged on Mickey's hand, nodding a head back upstairs.

Ian led him in silence, not to his room, but to another. One with a queen size bed and not much else. He muttered something about Frank's old room, tugging Mick onto the bed and under the covers. The sheets were clean, still smelling like fresh detergent, but the air was like stale weed and something like decay.  


"You warm enough?" Ian murmured, his mouth half buried in his pillow.

Mickey tugged the blankets higher over them and drew closer, cacooning them in. "Yeah, man, I'm warm enough."


End file.
